The objective of this program is to permit increased and improved participation in ECOG programs by the Hahnemann Cancer Institute. The major objectives are to increase patient acquisition and facilitate data accumulation and reporting. Increased emphasis is to be placed on extending the network of clinical oncologists participating in ECOG studies through the Hahnemann Center. Pilot studies aimed at developing new group protocols are to be carried out. Major participation in ECOG Cancer Control programs is anticipated. The interrelationship of clinical research, basic research and clinical cancer training are essential aspects of the ECOG program at The Hahnemann Cancer Institute.